Visitor With Guns
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: Aphra is a young adult who has made bad decisions her whole life. Now shipping guns around sea is her job, and she stumbles upon Plastic Beach. Not only does she have to escape, but she might just help with a certain song as well. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first OC. I promise no romance :) Sorry for all you romance lovers. There is one childhood crush reference, but not much. But that's later, so don't worry. **

**I really I hope you enjoy this. Listen to Aphra's story, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Gorillaz.**

Chapter One

That day was strange. It changed me completely. This isn't like those cheesy Gorillaz stories you hear. I was there. I thought I was normal. I thought I was some normal emo-ish girl, who stupidly never went to college, got addicted to smoking, and decided to work for a stupid company that ships guns by sea. But this day I'm about to tell you about… Listen to my story. I think you'll like it.

I looked upon the horizon. The sun was just starting to set, and the boat jumbled over the thick, salty waves. The water around me was unnaturally greenish, polluted and strange. I took a cigarette from my pocket and lit it. I then put it quickly by my lips and breathed in… then out. Nothing made me happier than smoking. It had become a bad habit, but it relieved my stress. I blew out, letting out a long sigh and a puff of smoke. My bleached blond bangs with red streaks hung in my eyes. It felt dry and salty from the sea air. I held the cigarette in between my two fingers, looking around at the smoky, dull ship. Boxes of guns surrounded me. At first when I got that job it creeped me out. Now I'm not even afraid to sit on a box of them.

Thinking about how I skipped college made me smoke more. I went through the sequence again, putting it to my lips, breathing in, then breath out, ending with a puff of smoke. That's when I felt a tap on my back and I turned around.

It was my ship mate, Kayla, with her curly red hair and pirate-like smirk. Everyone on the stupid ship was like me. Either terrible, mischievous, and/or they don't know what the hell to do with their life.

"You gotta stop smoking Aphra, just because you're depressed isn't a good reason," she said, twisting her hair on her finger, a beer bottle in her hand. I breathed out a puff of smoke in her face, and she coughed. "Have you ever thought of just crying?" She asked, waving around her hands to shoo the smoke away. I would've punched her in the face and threw her off the ship if she wasn't the only girl on the ship. She seems preppy, right? No. For one thing she's been in Juvy about 20 times. She steals. A lot.

"I don't cry." I answered, looking at her straight in the eye.

"What kind of bitchy answer is that?" She said smirking.

"It ruins my eye liner." I lied, sounding girly all of the sudden. Why I really didn't cry was that I tried. I couldn't. I don't know why, and I think someday I'm going to explode because I always try to cry. I don't know why. And don't get your science text books out. I don t care. I don't understand. So shut up.

She laughed a bit, pushing on my head and then looking blank.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked, seeing her eyes straight forward.

"That stupid pink island," she said pointing. I thought by now she would be used to it, this was the place we went maybe once or twice a month. They ordered literally tons of guns. And when I say tons I mean _tons. _We had no idea why, and no idea who ordered them. That stupid mountain-like island, with a future-like building on top. I just sat there, staring at it. Kayla looked at it too, her eyes telling me she was desperately searching for clues, for answers.

"What if it's like a military base, and we're helping them like destroy the world or something?" she said, starting to sound panicked.

"The question is why the world _can't_ be destroyed." That was Jet, probably the most negative, emo, person you'll ever meet. "Man, I wish it did," he mumbled. He put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, looking at the pink island ahead. "That place is annoying. Ordering all these guns? These are enough guns that it seems like they're starting another holocaust," he said, sounding calm. I looked at him, scowling. It's pretty hard to cheer yourself up when you're with people like this all the time.

I looked at the island again, squinting my eyes and glaring at it, just glaring. Usually we got the barrels, just as our boss said, "the way client instructed," we pushed the box towards the beach, and let it to the shore made of who-knows-what.

"Lets anchor here tonight, tell the captain we heard warnings of a hurricane, and if we stay in this spot we won't get hit." I know that was such a stupid excuse, but the captain wasn't so bright himself. I flipped my bangs out of my eyes, putting the cigarette back at my lips. I looked at Jet, who was standing there looking at me confused. "Go tell him, idiot." I said blowing out smoke into his face.

Jet sighed, looked at me suspiciously, then I saw him go below deck. He looked back at me, giving me the look 'kill me now and my ghost will tell him.' I shook my head. He scowled and kept walking. Kayla looked at me confused, then at the sky that was now dark and filled with stars.

"I'm going to bed," she said, taking a last look at the pink island. "Enjoy your hurricane," she said sarcastically giving me a terrible glare, similar to Jet's. I waited. I heard the boat come to a stop. I sat there, going through my smoking sequence, looking at the island. I flipped my hair, and looked at my gloves that showed my fingers and were black and red plaid, with laces and rings. I messed around with them, tying the laces, then loosening them and tying them in bows.

Finally I threw my cigarette in the water, and looked around the boat. No one was on the deck, and it was silent except for waves crashing together. Bugs were biting my arms and I slipped on a sweatshirt, slapping any bugs that went by. I got the row boat from the emergency area and threw it in the water, once again looking at the horizon. I was going to figure out what was going on… Now. I started rowing towards the pink island, my mind set on figuring out my mess of thoughts.

**Liked it? R/R please :) I really want feedback :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for considering reading chapter two. Here comes the action :) I'm really excited to see how you like it. Make sure to R/R**

Chapter Two

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my heart start to pound and my hands shaking. Coming to someone's base- house thing in the middle of the night… What if they caught me? What would I say? "Oh heeyyy, my friend thinks you starting another Holocaust can I take a peek around?" Or, "Hey- I'm just here to ask you why you order so many guns?" At least it was better than the first one, but still ridiculous. I started to rethink my actions, debating whether to go back to the ship and act like this had never happened. No- even if I had to sneak through illegally I was going to do this. I kept rowing over the polluted bumpy waves, my heart pounding so hard it almost shook the boat.

I started getting closer to the island, getting a pretty good look at it. And wow- this "island" wasn't normal. You might not believe me when I say this but its true- basically the world's junk and plastic coming together to form an island, forming a pinkish color from far, but close you could see every cruddy detail. From broken glass to plastic bags, it was stuck together most likely with dried bird poop and oil. I almost gagged, looking at all the disgusting details.

When I was close enough, I got the paddle and hit the shore, pulling myself in. Good thing I had boots on, or my feet would've been cut off the second I stepped on the damn beach from broken glass. I looked around as I stood on the beach, cold air spitting into my face and my eye lids almost staying open from the icy cold wind. What a weird place. The building was on top, white and future looking, with glass windows and plastic palm trees surrounding it. It looked unreal- like some movie cast setup.

From the corner of my eye I caught a door, an opening in the plastic part of the beach. I walked casually over to it. Then I got a cigarette from my pocket and lit it. I was already here, wasn't I? It led up to wooden stairs. I stepped up, them breathing in smoke from my cigarette. The stairs led up to a metal platform, and a door. I felt the cold door with the palms of my hand. Then I gave it a jerk and it flew open.

The room I came into was extremely creepy. Bones were all over the ground (from what, I'm not sure) and two dead sharks lay by my feet. I kicked them out of the way, scowling, and smoking at the same time. In the middle of the room was an elevator, and around it were black, plastic trash bags. I opened the elevator. It had graffiti on the wall, then a panel saying rooms. Where to go? I closed my eyes and then slammed my fist down randomly. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I had chosen "Master Bedroom." It wasn't was I was hoping to push, but better than nothing.

Instantly the elevator shot up, causing me to fall and moan in pain. Finally it came to a quick stop that shot me up on my feet again. I was off balance and fell over onto my back, sucking in a breath of air. It wasn't bad but it sure did hurt. I got back on my feet and got out of the elevator, swaying with nauseous feelings. I felt like I was going to barf, but then I looked around where I was. Very similar to the room that I came in first, I was in a dark hallway. It had a creepy glass case, including some lanterns, a trophy and a skull.

I stepped over the rubbish on the floor, such as tires and more bags. I took a deep breath, puffing out smoke from my mouth, and put my hands on the door. But suddenly I felt a push back, sending me back on my back for the second time today. By now I felt it bleeding, soaking through my shirt. I looked up in pain, trying to get myself to stand up, but this time nothing was going to help me.

In front of me was a man, with green skin and black hair hanging in his lifeless eyes. He had a bottle of beer in his palm and was wearing a baggy t-shirt and black pants. At first he didn't see me, until I fell on my back and let out a stupid cry of pain. Then he saw me, and when his eyes set on me, I could tell who he was. I knew who he was. He was the bassist from that band, Gorillaz, I was obsessed with when I was younger. He was the terrible Murdoc Niccals. At first he just stared at me. Then I saw him make a quick move and a gun was pointed at my chest. He swept me up to my feet and held me uncomfortably close, pointing a gun to my head and holding me tight. I held my breath, dropping my cigarette to the floor.

He smelled like smoke and blood, and he was basically burying my face in his chest he held me so tight. I struggled to get free but it was no use.

"If I were you I wouldn't move if you don't want to get shot," he whispered in my ear, his strong British accent hitting my ear drums.

"Get off of me you-" Before I could say anything else I felt a sudden burst of energy. I back kicked him and he yelled in pain, tossing me out of his grip. I crashed into a wall, but recovered quickly. Then I ran towards him and round house kicked the gun from his hand.

"You little-" He mumbled, not knowing what to do, he just looked at me. He caught my eyes, shining into his, but before I got distracted I roundhouse kicked him in his rib, sending him to the floor. Then, before I did anything else, I ran towards the elevator, closing it as quickly as possible.

I pressed the button about 100 times. It started moving just as quickly as before, and the down force made me trip. I gripped the sides of the zooming elevator. My head hurt like hell. My hair felt like it was being levitated in the air, and there were screams in my head; I couldn't tell if I was screaming in reality.

I suddenly felt a stop, and the ding almost made my eardrums bleed. The door shot open. I bolted out. I bumped into something metal, hard and cold. The bang chilled my spine. Looking down at me was a girl. It was noodle.

"Noodle." My eyes sparkled. "Noodle, right?" I don't know why I had stopped to meet a celebrity while I was trying to escape, and I also didn't even notice the tear that escaped my eyes. The first tear. I felt like a bride, sitting in the snow, alone, he dress around her, and her makeup smudged. Pathetic, I felt. Pathetic was what she must've thought of me.

"Noodle?" Her voice was metallic, un-real, like a ghostly soul, no life inside of. "Affirmative." Her arms came up and Bam. I was wacked over the head. All the pain in one hit, one concussion, and I fell back. As my eyes were closing, I caught a glimpse of Murdoc over me, some reason taking my pulse, and looking at my physical features. Then, the bruise bursting gashes of blood on my head, I could feel it, I closed my eyes.

**A/N: Hey! I really hoped you liked chapter two! Third is coming soon. Promise! Review please! Thanksies!**


End file.
